How to Grab Her Attention
by Hinoiri Lwin
Summary: Pikirannya benar-benar kosong, suara detak jam dan deru nafas yang berpacu-pacu bergema di antara dinding kamar bergorden biru itu—masih bercampur-campur, dan dunia nyata terlihat seperti kepingan mozaik yang ditutupi kabut dari sudut matanya. Panas masih tertinggal pada bibirnya dan Ayano membiarkan jari-jari mereka bertautan antara satu dan yang lain. /shintaro/ayano/fluff/


H **o **w **t **o **G **r **a **b **H **e **r** A **t **t **e **n **t **i **o **n |_ A ficlet for Sacchin _ | Warning: Full of Shintaro and Ayano fluffy moments | I do not own Kagerou Project

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**.**

"Oi."

Ayano mengedipkan bulatan manik matanya yang berwarna coklat karamel, sejenak pandangannya beralih dari objek yang sedari tadi memonopoli seluruh perhatiannya—menuju figur laki-laki yang sedang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang berseprei biru tua. Sosok Shintarou yang sedang menggerutu—apa itu Shintaro yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir yang dia lihat?—terpantul dengan jelas pada retinanya dan Ayano tidak dapat berhenti untuk terus memandang wajah suram laki-laki bersurai hitam itu dengan tatapan skeptikal.

"Uhm.. Shintaro… kun? ucapnya dengan nada tidak yakin, "Uh, kau.. baik-baik.. saja?" gadis itu bertanya.

Shintaro balik memandang gadis bersyal merah itu dengan tatapan datar, "Menurutmu?" laki-laki itu malah balik bertanya. Manik gelapnya mengerling jengkel saat menangkap objek bundar yang sedang beristirahat di antara lipatan kaki gadis itu.

Ayano mulai berkeringat dingin. Shintaro yang sedang menggerutu sudah merupakan fenomena yang biasa. Namun Shintaro yang sedang menggerutu _dan_ mengerucutkan bibir bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari.

"_Etto_.. " bisiknya kecil, "Uhm… _etto_… Shintaro-kun.. uh, kesal?" ucapnya dengan suara terbata-bata. Dalam hati Ayano mengutuk dirinya yang benar-bernar tidak berbakat dalam memberi respon yang layak.

"Ma—maksudku, _etto_.. mukamu terlihat masam sekali Shintaro-kun…" tuturnya dengan suara kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens yang diarahkan padanya. Ayano benar-benar yakin kalau tatapan menusuk yang dilancarkan laki-laki _stoic_ itu memiliki berbagai arti yang berujung pada dua konklusi: dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau memang _dirinya lah_ yang menjadi masalah. Gadis bersurai karamel itu dapat terus merasakan tatapan Shintaro yang tak kunjung lepas dari sosoknya sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berdecak dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di tempat tidur.

"Hmph." gerutunya kecil sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat gadis itu duduk. Langkahnya sedikit terseret, namun tetap saja pandangannya masih belum terlepas dari sosok Ayano yang kini mulai menggigit bibirnya ciut hati. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari keberadaan Shintaro yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya, Ayano berjengit ketika ia merasakan nafas hangat tiba-tiba menyapu kulit wajahnya, "Dan kenapa," Shintaro memulai pertanyaannya dengan nada sarkastik, "—aku bisa kesal, A-ya-no?" bisiknya sambil membawa wajahnya mendekat sampai-sampai Ayano dapat merasakan nafas lelaki itu menghembus kulitnya yang kini mulai memerah.

_Shi-shintaro-kun! Terlalu dekat!_, teriaknya dalam hati.

"Ah… uh, _ano_…"

Seringai lebar mulai terukir di wajah tampan lelaki berperawakan dingin itu. _Dia benar-benar mudah digoda_, pikirnya. Shintaro benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai kepolosan gadis itu yang dianggapnya tidak memiliki batas. Ia hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi panik dan mata coklat lebar yang menghiasi wajah manis Ayano. Sayangnya Ayano tidak menyadari hal ini dan sebaliknya malah makin panik sendiri. Ia bahkan membuat Shintaro makin geli saat melihat usaha sia-sianya untuk menjawab karena bukannya kalimat interjeksi yang diterima laki-laki itu—melainkan satu atau dua buah 'uhm' dan 'ano' karena Ayano terus-menerus gagal membentuk kata-kata yang kohern.

"Hm..? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu. Katakan dengan lebih keras." perintahnya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ayano yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus reflek menarik wajahnya jauh-jauh. Kepalanya mulai berputar-putar karena panas mulai menjalar-jalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Shi—shintaro-kun!" pekik Ayano dengan suara melengking, wajahnya kini sudah memasuki level memerah pada spektrum warna tergelap, "Ter-terlalu de-dekat!" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Shintaro yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa tertawa kecil namun tetap ia tetap bersikeras mendekatkan dirinya kembali, "Heh, kau benar-benar mudah untuk digoda, Ayano." ucapnya sambil memelintir helaian rambut coklat karamel milik gadis bersyal merah itu.

"Mo—mou~ Kau benar-benar kejam Shintaro-kun." tutur Ayano sambil memanyunkan bibir mungil miliknya, "Itu tidak lucu, sa-ma-se-ka-li." ucapnya sambil memberikan tekanan khusus pada setiap kosakata. Bibir mungil merah jambunya mengerucut keluar disertai dengan teknik mengembungkan pipi.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Shintaro malah makin membawa wajahnya kian mendekat. Ayano dapat kembali merasakan dentaman jantung yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuk miliknya keras, "Shi-shinta—"

"Ssst." potong laki-laki itu cepat dengan mendaratkan satu jari tepat pada celah bibirnya, "Jangan bergerak." perintahnya—suaranya memberat dan pandangannya mulai fokus pada wajah kemerahan Ayano.

"Ehhh?! A-apa, Shi-shin—Shintaro-kun, apa y-yang—_mmmphh_."

Tanpa peringatan apapun bibir laki-laki bermata _cobalt_ itu tahu-tahu saja sudah melingkupi bibir Ayano yang jauh lebih mungil. Gadis itu merasa panas, seperti terbakar—rasa-rasanya ia telah lupa akan segala sesuatu kecuali fakta bahwa Shintaro—lelaki yang disukainya—sedang menciumnya dengan lembut. Merasa lemas, Ayano mulai membawa tangannya untuk menggengam jersey merah milik Shintaro kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu mulai membalas ciuman yang dilandaskan pada bibirnya dengan sedikit malu-malu. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong, suara detak jam dan deru nafas yang berpacu-pacu bergema di antara dinding kamar bergorden biru _navy_ itu.

Ciuman mereka bertahan selama semenit, sebelum akhirnya kedua pasangan ini benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen untuk kembali bernafas normal. Shintaro kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada Ayano, nafas mereka berdua masih tersengal-sengal sementara semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka tak kian pudar.

"Shin..taro-kun..?" bisik Ayano pelan. Pikirannya masih bercampur-campur, dan dunia nyata terlihat seperti kepingan mozaik yang ditutupi kabut dari sudut matanya. Panas masih tertinggal pada bibirnya dan Ayano membiarkan jari-jari mereka bertautan antara satu dan yang lain.

"Kau," mulai Shintaro dengan nafas menderu, "Tidak boleh memalingkan pandanganmu dariku lagi. Kau mengerti?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil mempererat tautan jari-jari tangan mereka.

"Eh?"

"Kau dengar kan? Hanya aku—dan aku seorang yang dapat memonopoli perhatianmu. Aku tidak peduli pada yang lain, kau hanya boleh perhatian padaku dan aku seorang." tuntutnya sambil memandang Ayano lekat-lekat.

"Shintaro-kun…?" Ayano balas memandangnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah namun disertai pula dengan tatapan syok seakan-akan ia menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari perkataan ambigu laki-laki itu. Sekilas ia melirik pada bundalan putih gemuk yang terkulai di antara kedua kakinya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Ayano benar-benar dibuat bungkam.

"Apa?"

"Kau… cemburu sama _Toono?_ _Kelinci peliharaanmu?_" tanya Ayano dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hmph. Itu salahmu. Tidak seharusnya kau lebih perhatian pada _Toono_ dan menelantarkanku."

"_Shintaro-kun!"_

_**.**_

_._

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Uh. Fic ini settingnya diambil habis Ayano balik ke dunia nyata (bisa dibilang sequel dari dari ficlet aku yang judulnya "Unspoken" sih walaupun keduanya beda bahasa). Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah aku membuat fic ber-genre yang bukan _angst_, _hurt/comfort_, _tragedy_, and such. Rasanya agak canggung dan well, jujur saja aku nggak biasa nulis dengan bahasa indonesia soalnya bener-bener nggak bakat sih… Fic ini aku buat untuk _Shacchin_, thank you for you support and reviews! Sorry kalau responsnya telat banget soalnya lagi kena writers block XD I hope you enjoy this one from me even though it's a bit random and all. Thank you for reading minna-san!


End file.
